Through Misty Eyes
by naesala60
Summary: Mist is having reoccurring nightmares and Boyd tries to console her. But soon things change in the eyes of these two mercenaries.
1. Chapter 1

So before I begin this is my first fanfiction…ever. So no flames please. Constructive criticism however is much appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its Characters, Nintendo does, however.

Three Years Ago, Today.

Telllius sure had changed since the Daein War exactly three years ago. A bone chilling shriek from down the hall awakened Boyd from his already shallow sleep. In the past years all of the Greil Mercenaries had changed. Some had grown in character and some…well… were Shinon. The war had changed all of them, especially Mist. Every night she awoke with the same blood curdling scream and tears that burned her caramel colored brown eyes. Boyd walked down the bone cold corridor with bare feet stumbling across dust and cobwebs from probably decades of lenience. The flagstones cracked and mortar broken leaving gaps in the midnight blue stone. Every night Mist cried out in the night and every night Boyd went to console her. Climbing into her bed he would hold her tiny frame with his rippling forearms from years of swinging an ax. He knew part of Mist's nightmares was the death of her father Greil. He died a warrior's death. Defeated by his best student; The Black Knight. Today would be the anniversary of his death so the nightmares would be the most unpleasant tonight. _Ike! Father! Where are you? Oh no! Ike…I…I can save him! I'll get my staff I'll save him I'll…My staff…it's not working! *sobbing* Ike I couldn't save him! _

The sun rose over the hills of Gallia, piercing the darkness of the castle King Caeneghis had given them as their new base of operations. Mist awoke with tears streaming down her face and felt the warmth of Boyd's forearms around her midsection. _Poor Boyd…I wake him up every night and he still comes to comfort me every time… I'll just lie here with him until he wakes up. I would feel bad if I awoke him. _She noticed over the years that she was beginning to have an attachment to Boyd. He wasn't the silly boy he was years ago. He was more mature…strong…rugged…handsome… A rosy blush crept to her pale wintry white face_. I shouldn't be thinking things like that. It is indecent for a lady to think such thoughts…but, his forearm is so muscular and defined…no stop it Mist. Get ahold of yourself. S_he was startled by Boyd murmuring dreamily in his sleep "Mist…watch out for that soldier…" Even in his sleep he was protecting her it seemed. His eyes drifted open softly from his dreams and he beheld her visage in all its beauty. He moved his arm from around her thin waist and used his hand to move his now long shaggy pine green hair from in front of his eyes. "Well I see you two are getting along famously," a short shadowy figure says from the doorway; Soren. "You two had best get ready now. The annual visiting of Master Greil's grave is soon and Ike had explicit instructions to not be late." He stalked off with what seemed a mortified air about him.

At the grave site Ike was speaking and intoned his head towards the late comers as they stood behind the crowd of people. "Three years ago today my father, no, our father" he said speaking to the crowd of mercenaries, "had his life taken by the one known as the Black Knight." He rubs his hand through his navy blue mop of hair, "he was truly a teacher to us all and the best father anyone could ask for. Boyd, Oscar, Rolf. When you were children he took you in and treated you as his equals. And so I wanted to give each of you something." He grabbed the ax from the grave. "He wouldn't want his ax to go to waste here. Boyd here is his axe Urvan." He whispers something incoherent to everyone else in Boyd's ear and the emerald haired man nods and blushes. "For you Oscar, Petrine's Flame Lance. And for Rolf I'm sure a weapon of my make would be offensive to one who is as skilled as you are at making bows so I have nothing for you, I'm sorry." He grabs something from a bag, "Mist this is for you. It is moms staff and a sword that I together with Soren made for you. Its name is Florete." To the rest of you…Father left one thing behind. He said to tell you that no matter what we are family. Even if our ties are not in blood they are still there. Trust in each other and protect one another as if they were a part of your own body. That is all." The crowd cheered with intense ferocity and the shouts could be heard even by The King of Lions in his palace. _Those beorc are truly laguz at heart_ the king thought to himself and grinned. To you my old friend, and then he roared.


	2. chapter 2: The Flames of War

So this is the second chapter of Through Misty Eyes. Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. Story may contain mature themes and if you don't like it don't read it. I would also like to point out that at this point Mist is eighteen . Apparently, during Radaint Dawn she was about 16-18. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Leave reviews if you so choose.

The Flames of War

The day after the visit to Greil's resting place a messenger came from King Caineghis' palace to inform them that Queen Elincia was in need of them once again. The laguz cat messenger handed Soren the letter and also explained that he had come escort them back to Castle Gallia before the trip to Crimea.

Ike Frowned as Soren read the letter aloud. A conference with Queen Elincia was almost never a good thing. _There is never peace on this continent. _"Everyone Grab your things. It seems we have been summoned. Make sure Muston and his crew has all the supplies we need in the next hour. We have a long trip to Crimea ahead of us. Unfortunately the world needs us again."

The next hour was a swirl of people going around packing and collecting items they needed for battle. the room was a chaotic twister of energy…and Ike liked it.

In her room Mist was gathering up her belongings when she stumbled across the medallion. Its light was radiating fiercely. The dark fire seemed to pulse like a heartbeat in her palm. _It has started again. War is enveloping the continent. However, this time it looks worse._

Soon they arrived at Castle Gallia and were welcomed graciously by the King of Lions. "Welcome my friends," he said with his booming voice, "I regret to inform you that it has come to war again. Daein is invading Gallia, and Begnion is at war with Crimea. If you don't mind I want to hire your services to aid both sides from Crimea. How does a hundred thousand gold sound?

Ike interrupted the king, "your majesty that seems quite generous don't you think? I'm not entirely sure that we could use it all honestly…I don't mean to be rude but I can't accept this."

Caeneghis chuckled, I'm sure you will be fine. I have plenty of gold to go around. Also, I'm going to send Mordecai and Lethe with you again to aid you. I can't send any more than those two, however. To war we march my friends." King Caineghis finished with a mighty sigh that resounded throughout the room.

The tension in the room was apparent and everyone glanced around awkwardly at the floor before Soren, the teams tactician stepped in, "Ike, I do think this would be advantageous. We get new troops every day. King Caeneghis we will accept your proposal."

The king paced uneasily. "And also I regret to inform you Ike, but the Black Knight has survived. I saw him with a strange girl whom Giffca said gave off a strange aura. I don't know who she is, however I sent Ranulf and his partners on a scouting mission and they are to find you in Crimea when they find out anything. Farewell. And may your journey be quick." He left the throne room with a flourish of his velvet cape and left the mercenaries to themselves.

The next few days were hell. The summer heat had left blisters on Mist feet from all walking. The party had gone nearly all the way through Gallia already. "I can't believe this…there has been nothing but destruction since we left Castle Galiia." Mist said softly. That's when she saw it; a battalion of Begnion Soldiers coming on the horizon. The sun glinting off their armor making them look like a field of flames.

"Ike! A battalion of soldiers! We have to stop them before they get to Gallia!"

The party took up their weapons and Mist felt a touch on her shoulder. "We will fight side by side Mist. Ike told me to protect you when he gave me this ax and I will until my dying breath…"

_Boyd…this feeling…thank you._

The commander of the opposing army stepped forward and spoke, "are you friends of the empire or aren't you?"

Ike stepped forward and yelled "I'm with my men and my employer. The empire just happens to be in the way of me completing my contract."

"Then you will have to die mercenary. Men take arms! Attack the enemy! No mercy!"

The two groups rushed towards each other brandishing the weapons of war. Swords met swords and shields and mighty war axes slashed through thick armor.

Mist took up her sword and cut down the foe before her with mighty slash as the magic from the blade cut right through the crimson armor. From her peripheral she saw a figure appear In the middle of the battlefield…_ The Black Knight. His red cape billowed in the wind as he surveyed the battlefield. His approach was like the coming of storm clouds on a clear day. Bringing death and destruction is his wake. The blood from his enemies poured from his blade staining the earth red. _

_Then amiss the bustle of the brawl he looked directly at Mist…_


	3. What Battles may Reveal

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or its characters. Mist is 18 at this point in the story.

What battles May Reveal

The Black Knight stalked towards her with clear determination. His red cape billowed in his wake as his black armor glinted from the sunlight making him look like a medieval god of war. His sword was the harbinger of death and the deliverer to the underworld.

Mist knew she had not been trained well enough to be a match for the ebon knight. Although Ike had been training her in swordsmanship she was still only barely on par with Mia. Who in her own right was still not a master herself.

_Goddess, help me. I am no match for this man. If Ike couldn't defeat him who am I to believe that I can? _

She felt a strong arm on her shoulder and a deep voice spoke "Mist, I will help you. I did promise." She saw Boyd take up a stance and ready his ax. She followed suit and took up her sword.

A metallic voice came from the Knight walking towards them like a living shadow, "do you really think you are a match for me? Even the greatest swordsman in history couldn't defeat me. What chance do you two have?"

He raised the sacred sword Alondite and swung down hard. The force of his strike pushed Mist towards the ground as she blocked the gargantuan sword and struggled to keep her blade raised or be crushed by its terrifying might.Suddenly Boyd brought his ax down hard leaving a gash in the bracer of the knight's sword arm. With a sickening sound like a sword on a grind stone the metal of the knight's armor was ripped open at the arm.

_Thank you Boyd… _

The knight lifted his helmeted head in surprise. "You wield Greil's ax… Urvan. How dare you. Do not tarnish his memory by using that blade and losing here today."

He raised Alondite again and prepared to bring it down on the two when a fiery glow erupted from Mist's pocket. It was the medallion of Lehran. The medallion that had entrapped inside a being of utter chaos and darkness: the Goddess Yune. The Medallion known as the Fire Emblem.

"Ah. Your souls state of balance will not be enough to hold back the dark goddess soon enou-." The metallic voice came to an abrupt stop as a golden blade came down from the sky on Alondite with a sound like an avalanche echoing in a mountain pass. Ike brought his golden blade down again and the two sacred blades smashed against each other violently making a shockwave that threatened to move Mist from where she had been knocked down. Ike parried a blow with a twist of his sword and attacked the knight again. The blades sang as they struck each other and could be heard by all on the battlefield.

The battle that ensued was catastrophic. Ike, Mist, and Boyd engaged the ebon knight together. Their blades all twisted in the air as they met. As the battlefield raged around them, it seemed alive with flames as the Begnion knights took on the other mercenaries. Mist began to tremble as her sword starting reacting strangely.

_What is going on? I can see…spirits? What is with this sword?_

The swords inscription glowed and spirits began to pour from the blade surrounding the sword and surrounding Mist like armor. Their appearance was like that of a hellish crew of demons. A red aura poured off of them like a thick red covering of blood and their and mouths dripped with poisonous green venom. A strange garbled voice that sounded like many people talking erupted from Mist's mouth, "Knight. I suggest you leave. And I suggest you do it before we are forced to show you the true meaning of fear."

The knight sheathed his blade as his metallic voice spoke "I know not what that blade was made with but it is powerful in its own right. It seems the world still has mysteries even my master is not aware of." The knight turned and his cape whipped in the wind as he disappeared.

Ike stood there with his sword at his side and looked at Boyd and Mist. "We have much to talk about after the battle it seems. Help finish routing these soldiers and meet back at our camp." He walked off in a hurry to rejoin the battle with his blue hair flowing in the wind.

"Mist, come on we have to go. Let's finish this battle side by side; like we are meant to be," Boyd said confidently. He raised his ax and shouted to the sky as Mist stood up and brandished her sword.

"Yes, let's do this. I can imagine no better partner."

And together they strode into the flames of battle.

And together they fought in the chaos.

And together they brought the sword of justice down upon the enemy.


End file.
